Maybe I Was Wrong
by SparklingPC
Summary: This is an AU. Characters are OOC purposely. Annabeth moves to Goode High and meets Percy, known to be the hottest guy to walk the surface of the planet. Annabeth despises him..at first. Wanna know what it's about? READ THE STORY! :


**HEY GUYS! I'm here with another story!**

**BEFORE YOU GO ON, LET ME TELL YOU THIS: Everyone in this story is obviously going to be again, EVERYONE'S STORY is OOC. Unless you're Rick Riordan. That's proof I'm not Rick. You have to agree with me that everyone's story is OOC, cause if you're not Rick, you can't actually put the character in character. Rick is the one who made up the characters. NOT US. So, there's no point with the thing of OOCness. So, if you review me with an OOC complaint. Guess what's gonna happen? I'm probably just cuss you out and get all mad. Don't say I didn't warn you. I'M NOT BEIN HARSH. If you were smart enough, you'd understand everyne's story is OOC. So, don't pester me about it!**

**I accept CC and flames, just if you don't make me soo angry that you make me want to strangle you. Trust me, so far, that hasn't happened with my other stories.**

**MOST IMPORTANT THING TO SAY AND YOU HAVE TO READ!: This story is orginally belongs to ! The thing is, I asked permission to rewrite the same idea with my own stuff, Don't worry, it's not _that_ alike. Most of it is mainly her idea, but I added my own dialogue and some other stuff. So, don't come complaining to telling . SHE KNOWS! I ASKED! **

**ON WITH THE STORY! See ya the bottom ! :P**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

I walked into Goode High with Thalia and she started talking about what a _great_ school this is, but not about classes and stuff. She talked about _guys_. Of all things, she talked about _guys._ I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, it's _Thalia_. Not in a bad way, though.

"Anyways, all the guys here are so…" she trailed off, zoning off over in a different direction. I waved my hand in her face.

"Thal? Thalia? THALIA!!" I yelled at her. I regretted at what I did, 'cause everyone stopped and looked at me, for yelling. I blushed. Everyone looked for about 2 seconds and continued doing their thing. Though, Thalia on the other hand, kept on staring in the same direction. I looked over and saw a guy with messy black hair, sea-green eyes. I mean, he had just about _everything_ a hot guy would have, but then again, he seemed like one of those jerk faces that just think they're the coolest and most wonderful thing to walk the planet. Obviously, I'm not fallin' for this guy.

"Who is that?" I asked, disgusted.

"Oh, maybe I forgot about him, wait, no I didn't, he was the first one I mentioned! He's Percy Jackson, hottest guy to be alive on the face of the planet, well, mostly _everyone_ hasn't seen him yet, but, uh, y'know. He still is the _hot_ and he's the football quarterback," she said, staring dreamily at him, but continued," plus, he broke up with his girlfriend yesterday, and he's not single for more than a day, so every girl hopes that they're next. Look, he's comin' this way!"

The black haired-boy, known to be Percy Jackson, started walking over here towards us, with just about 5 girls right behind him. He didn't seem to mind that, _at all_.

"Hey, um, girl with the face," he said, referring to Thalia.

"Its Thalia," Thalia said, not minding at all.

"Right. Who's your friend?" he asked, staring at me.

I spoke up for Thalia. "Excuse me, but, uh, she's got a name! It's Thalia. It's not that hard."

"Yeah, but I'd rather know your name," he said, giving me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty lame excuse, right there."

"Still, it worked."

I was about to say something back and insult him, Thalia spoke up. "Her name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."

"Well, that is a pretty name that fits such a pretty girl," he said, winking at me.

"Ugh, whatever, what do you want anyway?" I asked, annoyed.

"Where were we? I said it worked, didn't I? Yeah, it worked so well, you're gonna accept goin' out with me Friday."

"Haha, very funny. No!" I said, in his face.

"C'mon, don't worry, say what you want, but you'll agree by the end of the day."

"Whatever."

"See ya 'round, Annabeth," he said, smilin' his dazzling smile. He left and walked over to his locker with girls at his heels. I rolled my eyes. Thalia hit her in the shoulder.

"Oww!" I yelled, glaring at Thalia. At first, I didn't notice, but then, everyone was pretty much staring at me. Including jerk face. I turned away.

"Seriously! What was that for?!" I yelled at Thalia. She didn't get to respond because jerk face came up to us.

"You okay, sweet thang?" he asked, with a smile.

"I'm fine! What do you want?"

"Nothin' really. Just came to see you again."

"Haha, very funny. Well, maybe you should leave, 'cause I'm about to go to class."

"Oh. What's your first class?"

"Do you have a reason of why you think I'd tell you?"

"Uh, 'cause you can't resist without telling me."

"Yes, I can."

"So, what's your first class?"

"Science," I said, not realizing what I had just said.

"Told you, you couldn't resist. Anyways, I have science too. Wanna walk together?"

"Once again, do you have any reason of why you would think I'd walk with _you_?"

"And, once again, you can't resist."

"Yes, I can!"

"Nope. Not possible. Noone, and I mean _noone_, can resist me."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, you comin' or not?"

"Fine."

"Once again, I told you so. You can't-" I cut him off.

"Okay, shut up."

"-resist. Okay, let's go," he said, holding out his hand.

"I really didn't think you meant it that way. I'm better off not holding your hand. Anyways, I have to go do some stuff and so technically, I wouldn't be able to walk with you anyway."

"'Kay, see you in class, hot stuff," he said, giving his dazzling smile. He walked off into the science room.

"I can't believe he just called you hot stuff! Gosh, Annabeth, why were you so harsh?" Thalia screamed.

"He can't expect me to go out with him. He's just not, never mind. Just tell me why you hit me earlier."

"I hit you because you turned him down. I mean, who would turn _him_ down?"

"Apparently, I would," I said. Then, the bell rang," Look, I'm going to class."

I walked off to the science room, still not happy that he was in my class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did ya like it? Love it? Hate it? :(**

**Review! Please, I want to know ideas and some feedback! Especially from ! Lol :)**

**I don't know when I will update, so bare with me. :)**

**P.S.-Did you see who's playing Percy in "The Lightning Thief"? Dang, HE IS HAWTTTT! Sorry, I just had to say that. And, Annabeth? Alexandra is not blonde. But, I'm okay with that.**

**Maybe they'll die her hair or something. So, anyways, uh, yeah. REVIEW! :)  
**


End file.
